Bocor
by margritFlow
Summary: Malam hari itu Kyuubi mendengar suara bagai dari neraka, yang mengganggu rencana tidur nyenyaknya hingga membuat rumahnya hancur berantakkan. Bocor! Sangat menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Persembahan untuk ultah Itachi (walau telat sebenarnya). Happy reading minna :D


Pukul 23.00 Waktu Konohagakure

Ketika seorang pemuda memasuki flat sederhananya. Flat yang sangat minimalis di sudut kota Megapolitan. Dimulai dengan membuka kunci pintu berwarna putih yang ketika malam berubah warna menjadi lebih pekat kemudian menyalakan saklar lampu di sebelah kanan pintu.

_Clik_

Dengan bantuan sorot sinar lampu, terlihat sebuah kamar sederhana yang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi menyapa indra penglihatannya. Baju kotor menumpuk asal disudut kanan ruangan, beberapa perlengkapan makan yang menumpuk di wastafel serta tidak lupa debu yang menebal hampir diseluruh flat. Flat sederhana itu hanya terdiri atas tiga ruangan, kamar tidur, ruang utama yang berperan sebagai ruang tamu sekaligus ruang makan serta merangkap dapur dan yang terakhir adalah kamar mandi.

Tidak ada yang menyapa kehadiarannya, hanya sepi. Dirinya memang tinggal seorang diri sana. Badannnya terasa sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Bekerja ditiga tempat dalam satu hari bukan perkara mudah memang. Dan itulah hidup yang tengah dijalani pemuda bersurai merah demi menyambung hidup di kota besar Konohagakure.

Setelah membuka jaket tebal yang beberapa waktu lalu membalut tubuh rampingnya kemudian meletakkan di meja tengah, sang pemuda segera mengambil gelas dan membuka keran untuk menghilangkan dahaga di tenggorokannya. Begitu rasa dahaga telah terlepas sang pemuda segera membersihkan perlengkapan makan yang menumpuk dihadapannya. Kamar mandi adalah tempat berikutnya yang dituju sang pemuda. Tentu saja tujuannya adalah untuk membersihkan diri, mandi. Kasur busa seakan terus memanggil-memanggil pemuda dari dalam kamar. Dan disinilah sang pemuda berada sekarang, bed lembut berbalut sprei bermotif rubah manis bermata merah. Setelah tubuhnya bersih, hanya satu tujuannya yaitu memejamkan manik _crimson_ miliknya untuk menyambut sang dewi malam, mimpi.

_Uhg, uhg_

Sang pemuda menggumam tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Gumaman itu terdengar hanya berselang 10 menit dari pertama ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Setelah seharian bekerja keras tidak heran bukan, dirinya hanya berharap dapat tertidur dengan nyaman. Sang pemuda berusaha dapat melanjutkan tidur malamnya.

_Srek, srek_

Suara derit kasur terdengar dalam ruang gelap berukuran 2x2 meter tersebut akibat gerakkan yang dibuat sang penghuni bed. Sepertinya usaha sang pemuda tidak berhasil memperpanjang tidur malamnya. Berkali-kali sang pemuda merubah posisi tidurnya ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Tidak lupa memakai bantal untuk menutupi kepalanya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di flat sederhana milik pemuda di malam hari itu.

_Tees_

_._

_._

_Tees_

_._

_._

_._

_Tees_

"Akhhhhk, BERISIK!"

* * *

**BOCOR**

**_Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_By : MargritFlow_**

**_Warning : Oneshoot, Typos, Newbie_**

**Penulis tidak memiliki maksud sedikitpun untuk memperburuk character dalam cerita serta tidak juga memperoleh dan mengharapkan keuntungan dengan penulisan fic ini, kecuali ekspresi kebahagiaan dan kesenangan pribadi dapat dikategorikan sebagai salah satunya. ^^**

_**Happy reading minna**_

* * *

"Aiish, merepotkan!", ucap sang pemuda setelah matanya terbuka. Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi tubunya dengan kasar kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar tidurnya. Langkah tegasnya membawa tubuhnya mendekati sumber kekacauan yang mengganggu tidur malamnya. Raut wajah sang pemuda tampak begitu kusut dengan helaian rambut merah yang berantakkan. Jelas wajah itu menampilkan raut kekesalan, kelelahan, dan ketampanan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ternyata yang menjadi sumber kekauan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah keran wastafelnya yang bocor. Kebororan itu menghasilkan suara yang tidak berhenti sedetikpun. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang suara tersebut biasa saja dan tidak mengganggu. Namun hal itu pengecualian besar bagi pemuda yang baru saja pulang setelah bekerja di tiga tempat berbeda dalam kurun waktu 15 jam dan baru sampai di rumah satu jam yang lalu. Hei sungguh itu sangat menyebalkan dan mengesalkan bukan? Hanya karena suara itu waktu istirahatmu yang damai dan nyaman sejahtera sentosa menjadi benar-benar kacau berantakan.

"Ck, dasar keran butut!"

Dengan mata setengah watt dan nyawa seperempat bagian sang pemuda berusaha memperbaiki keran bocor itu. Yang menjadi tujuan utamanya adalah menghentikan suara setan itu segera. Melihat ada kain yang tergeletak disamping wastafel, sang pemuda tidak berpikir panjang untuk mempergunakannya. Dilipatnya kain tersebut sampai cukup tebal kemudian mengikatnya menutupi ujung keran. Setelah kain tersebut terikat pada wastafel, masih dengan mata setengah watt dan nyawa seperempat bagian sang pemuda berdiri menunggu hasil pekerjaannya.

"Hoooammmm, bagus! Aku bisa tidur lagi sekarang", gumam pemuda dengan suara serak saat mengetahui tidak ada suara yang keluar lagi.

Langkah malasnya membawanya kembali memasuki kamar mungilnya. Bruk! Suara badan yang bergesekkan dengan kasur terdengar dan menghilang cepat. Dikenakannya kembali selimut hangatnya.

"Aaaaaa, selamat tidur", ucapnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pukul 02.20 Waktu Konohagakure

_Tess_

_._

_._

_Tess_

_._

_._

_._

Setelah dua jam dapat tertidur cukup nyaman, telinga sang pemuda kembali menangkap suara menyebalkan.

_Srak, srak_

Berusaha mengacuhkan suara itu, sang pemuda kembali meringkuk di atas bednya. Kali ini sang pemuda menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan selimut serta bantalanya sekaligus. Mencoba menghalangi indra pendengarannya tidak berfungsi sementara atau paling tidak ia berharap indra pendengarannya lumpuh untuk malam ini. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya, karena ternyata indra pendengarannya berfungsi dengan sangat peka malam itu.

_Tess_

_._

_._

_Tess_

_._

_._

_._

_Tess_

Suara keran bocor benar-benar sedang meledeknya. Ingin mengajak bermainkah air itu? Suara air itu ternyata lebih berisik dan meyebalkan jika dibandingkan suara bocah-bocah ileran dalam taman bermain, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda pemilik flat sederhana itu.

Tidak membuang waktu, sang pemuda segera mengambil langkah berikutnya untuk berperang dengan suara keran bocor. Ia ambil kertas yang ada diatas meja, diremasnya kertas itu dengan padat dan kecil agar cukup masuk ke dalam lubang telinganya. Setelah jadi dua buah segera saja remasan kertas tersebut disumpalkan ke dalam lubang telinganya. Tentu jangan lupakan bantal selimut juga sebagai senjata perangnya. Pemuda itu berharap koalisi antara kertas, bantal dan selimut menjadi kekuatan kuat, tangguh dan solid untuk menggempur serbuan keran bocor.

Dicobanya memejamkan mata

Satu jam kemudian

_Tess_

_._

_._

_Tess_

_._

_._

_._

_Tess_

_SRAKKKK_

Dengan kasar sang pemuda bangkit dalam tidurnya. Dengan langkah penuh amarah, dirinya segera mendekat menuju sang biang keonaran. Diambilnya sebuah baskom dalam rak piring kemudian menaruh kain dalam baskom itu. Diambilnya kain yang cukup banyak agar mampu meredam suara setan pengganggu tidurnya.

"Awas saja, jika nanti kau mengganggu tidurku lagi. Mati kau!", dengan kesal pemuda itu berbicara dengan keran dihadapannya. "MATI KAU, KERAN BOCOR!", dirinya segera menuju kamar setelah menyelesaikan kalimat kemurkaannya.

"Ck, menyebalkan. Tidurku benar-benar kacau", rasa lelahn membuat pemuda itu sangat mudah memejamkan mata kembali untuk memulai tidur malam.

_(-_-) Zzzzzzzzzz..._

Pukul 04.38 Waktu Konohagakure

T_ess_

_._

_._

_Tess tess_

_._

_._

_._

_Tes tess tessss_

Suara bagai panggilan dari neraka kembali mengusik tidur sang pemuda. Kali ini suara itu makin sering terdengar mengganggu karena intensitas yang bertambah. Bagai terus diolok-olok oleh suara keran bocor, sang pemuda dibuat untuk kesekian kalinya murka dalam satu malam.

_BRAKK_

Suara pintu terdengar setelah dibuka dengan sangat kasar oleh sang pemuda. Daun pintu yang bertumbrukan dengan dinding serta suara engsel pintu yang sudah berkarat, meramaikan suasana subuh di flat sederhana itu.

_DRAP_

_DRAP_

_DRAP_

Jika boleh dibandingkan, langkah sang pemuda saat itu seperti suara tentara militer yang sedang berlatih baris-berbaris. Begitu bertenaga dan begitu mmmm bersuara (?). Namun, yang membedakan keduanya adalah langkah sang pemuda sangat tidak beraturan bahkan terlihat begitu serabutan. Jelas langkahnya yang kacau itu tidak lain tidak bukan dipicu oleh suara panggilan setan neraka, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran sang pemuda.

"Sudah ku katakan, kau akan mati jika mengganggu lagi. Ck! Ternyata besar juga nyalimu ya. Berani-beraninya kau melawanku. HAH!", sudah gila sepertinya pemuda itu. Begitu lancarnya ia mengajak bicara benda mati dihadapannya, keran bocor. "Baik jika itu mau mu, mati kau!"

_Sret_

Tangan putihnya mengambil tongkat kayu di samping wastafel. Dengan gerakan bertenaga dan mata yang menyala, ia angkat tongkat itu tinggi-tinggi dan mengarahkannya tepat ke arah sang biang kerok.

"MATI KAU", tanpa pikir panjang sang pemuda mengerahkan seluruh sisa sisa tenaga yang masih dimilikinya ke arah keran. Tidak ada tujuan lain selain menyalurkan rasa kesalnya semalaman ini kepada benda pembawa mala petaka bagi tidur nyenyaknya.

Semakin dekat tongkat itu ke lokasi keran bertengger.

_Tes_

_.._

_Tess.. tesss_

_Satu_

_._

_._

_Tes_

_Dua_

_Tes_

_._

_._

_Tiga_

_PRAK_

_BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR_

Suara air memancar deras ke arah wajah putih sang pemuda. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya basah akibat terkena air keran, dari ujung kepala, helai rambutnya hingga ujung kaki, kuku terawatnya mendadak penuh dengan air. Butuh beberapa detik, sang pemuda dapat tersadar dari setengah watt mata dan sepertiga jiwanya.

DAN

"KYAAAAAAAAA", lengkingan suara menggelegar dan bergetar di setiap sudut flat sederhana milik Namikaze Kyuubi.

Pukul 07.00 Waktu Konohagakure

Setelah berjuang sendiri memperbaiki keran tua dalam flatnya, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Kyuubi menyerah juga. Belum lama dirinya menghubungi petugas ledeng disekitar flatnya. Beruntung dirinya masih menyimpan kertas selebaran yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya dipinggir jalan tadi malam dalam perjalan pulang sehabis bekerja. Sebuah kebetulan yang maniskah? Sepertinya sang pemuda tidak sempat mengarahkan analisisnya ke sudut pikiran itu. Sudah cukup pikirannya kacau akibat bencana yang menyebalkan ini, bencana yang telah mengacaukan tidur nyenyaknya, bencana yang telah memporakporandakan hampir seluruh flat miliknya.

Lima belas menit kemudian

Tok, tok. "Permisi!", terdengar suara asing menyapa pagi hari Kyuubi, ketika dirinya sedang meratapi kekacauan dihadapan matanya.

Sepertinya sang dewa penolong yang sudah ia hubungi sudah datang, Kyuubi berharap kekacauan ini bisa selesai. Kyuubi tidak memikirkan biaya reparasi yang akan ditanggungnya setelah menyewa jasa tukang ledeng untuk memperbaiki kerusakan keran tuanya. Entah berapapun biaya yang harus dikeluarkannya setelah ini, yang terpenting keran setan itu tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Bahkan jika dirinya harus malu karena tabungannya ternyata tidak cukup, Kyuubi sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyiapkan stok mukanya untuk menanggung malu karena berhutang. Hahahaha! Sungguh menyedihkan sang pemuda berambut merah menyala ini.

"Iya", jawab Kyuubi dari dalam flat.

_CLEK_

Suara pintu terbuka, setelah pemuda bermanik _crimson_ membuka _handle _pintu. "Kau, tukang ledeng yang tadi aku hubungikah?", segera saja Kyuubi memastika orang yang berkunjung di flatnya. Pria tegap dengan sepasang garis seperti keriput di wajahnya, menyapa manik Kyuubi setelah membuka pintu. Wajah sosok asing itu tidak dapat terlalu Kyuubi terka karena pria itu sedang memakai topi lusuh berwarna abu-abu untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Hn, iya. Saya tukang ledeng yang Anda hubungi", jawab sopan sang petugas ledeng.

"Bagus. Cepat masuk, segera perbaiki keran sialan itu", ucap Kyuubi dengan tidak sopannya. Jelas dirinya masih kesal dengan kejadian nista yang ia alami semalaman. Sepertinya Kyuubi melupakan pilihan yang lebih nista apabila dirinya tidak memiliki cukup tabungan.

"Baik", dengan singkat petugas ledeng itu menjawab keketusan kata-kata Kyuubi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Kyuubi mengantarkan sang petugas ledeng ke TKP. Flatnya yang super duper sederhana menyebabkan lokasi TKP sudah dapat terlihat jelas dari arah pintu masuk. Lihat saja flat yang memang awalnya sudah berantakan, saat ini semakin berantakan setelah tragedi keran bocor. Ya setidaknya setelah _scene _muncratnya air keran, saat ini flat itu sudah banyak kehilangan tebalnya debu yang sebelumnya menumpuk hampir diseluruh sudut ruangan.

"Ini yang harus kau perbaiki", ucap Kyuubi sambil menunjuk arah keran yang sebelumnya sudah ia perbaiki dengan sangat sederhana yaitu menggunakan plastik dan kain lalu diikat dengan tali celana pendeknya untuk menutupi pipa yang rusak setelah ia pukul. Suara air yang menetes tetap terdengar kala itu.

"Hn", entah itu termasuk sebuah kata atau bukan, tapi gumaman sangat singkat itulah yang dikeluarkan dari bibir sang petugas ledeng.

"Kerjakan dengan cepat dan tepat. Aku akan bekerja setelah ini dan aku datang pukul 12 siang. Pastikan setelah aku datang seluruh kekacauan ini sudah berhenti", ujar Kyuubi panjang lebar kepada pria bertopi abu-abu dihadapannya. "Sekalian juga kau bersihkan lantai yang becek ini, bila perlu di pel juga. Ingat jangan sembarangan menyentuh barang-barang milikku", sungguh tidak tahu diri Kyuubi memerintah seperti itu, dirinya sepertinya pura-pura lupa jika dirinya itu termasuk golongan orang tidak mampu. Hahaha. Kyuubi, Kyuubi.

Setelah menyelesaikan perintah itu, tanpa berniat menunggu jawaban dari tukang ledeng, Kyuubi segera membawa langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Dengan membawa handuk, Kyuubi melenggang dengan santainya menjauhi eksistensi lain dalam ruangan itu.

Melihat keroganan pemuda berambut merah, eksistenti lain dala ruangan itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dengan santainya pria itu mengambil saputangan yang selalu ia bawa dalam kantung celananya lalu menggunakannya untuk mengelap lantai yang basah di dekatnya. Setelah membuat lantai itu cukup kering, segera saja pria tersebut duduk santai sambil menyalakan serta menghisap puntung rokok yang dibawanya juga. Sepertinya Kyuubi mendapatkan "rekan" yang seimbang kali ini dalam hal kemasabodoan. Kita lihat saja apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi setelah ini.

_Clek_

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menyadarkan pria yang sedang merokok itu untuk mengentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ahh, apa-apaan ini! Apa kau baru saja merokok dalam flatku, hah?" sergah Kyuubi begitu menyadari orang yang dihubunginya untuk memperbaiki kerannya bukannya bekerja malah sedang asik merokok. Rambut Kyuubi yang basah setelah keramas dan dada putih yang bidang menyapa indra penglihatan pria bergaris seperti keriput.

"Hn, apa aku dapat bayaran lebih setelah ini?", tidak memedulikan bentakan Kyuubi, sang petugas ledeng malah balik bertanya pada Kyuubi.

"Ck..ck..ck, dasar keriput mata duitan. Iya iya iya, kau dapat bayaran tambahan setelah ini", wah sepertinya Kyuubi butuh seorang terapis halusinasi untuk membangunkannya dari alam mimpi dimana dirinya berperan sebagai orang kaya raya. Nyatanya dia itu adalah orang miskin. "Semua harus sudah beres saat aku tiba nanti siang, camkan itu !", sambil menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya Kyuubi melenggang menuju kamar kecilnya untuk memakai baju.

"Hn", kembali jawaban super singkat terucap dari sang pria petugas ledeng.

"Ingat nanti siang aku kembali, kekacauan ini harus benar-benar selesai. Kau mengerti?", pesan terakhir Kyuubi sebelum keluar meninggalkan pria misterius untuk pergi bekerja.

"Hn"

Pukul 12.08 Waktu Konohagakure

_Clek_

Suara pintu terbuka, lalu menampilkan sosok berambut merah panjang dibalik pintu bercat putih itu. Selama menuju flatnya langkah Kyuubi begitu ringan, alasan sedarhana karena ia membayangkan flatnya akan menjadi bersih, rapi dan tentu saja keran tuanya sudah benar-benar selesai diperbaiki. Namun, apa yang baru saja dilihat sepasang manik _crimson_ miliknya.

HAHHH

Flatnya begitu berubah diluar bayangannya, sungguh pemandangan luar biasa yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Kyuubi selama hidupnya. Luar biasa

HANCURRRRR!

Kyuubi ingat betul tadi pagi sebelum berangkat bekerja, dirinya sudah memerintahkan petugas ledeng itu memberesakan kekacauan di flatnya. Dirinya juga ingat dengan jelas sebelum keluar dari flatnya, meja satu-satunya yang ia miliki tertata di tengah ruangan dengan kondisi kaki-kaki yang kokoh dan utuh. Lalu apa yang saat ini dilihatnya, bukannya semakin rapi dan bersih flatnya namun malah bertambah hancur. Seperti kapal pecah, mungkin itulah istilah umum yang familiar terdengar. Lantai yang mengkilap karena saking bersihnya gagal menyapa indra penglihatan Kyuubi dan tergantikan oleh pepandangan lantai penuh air menggenang dengan warna yang tidak lagi bening melainnkan berwarna keruh. Entah apa jenis air apa yang sebenarnya ada di atas lantainya dan jangan lupakan kondisi meja yang sudah rusak tergeletak tidak berdaya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"HAHHHHHHHHH, KERIPUT SIALAN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RUMAHKU BRENGESEKKK !", teriak Kyuubi murka kepada sosok penuh dosa yang berjarak satu meter dihadapannya.

"Hn, salahkan saja flatmu yang tua ini. Semua barang-barang disini sudah lapuk", dengan santainya pemuda bermata onyx itu menjawab kemurkaan pemuda merah di dekatnya. "Ck, dasar pipa rongsok", tidak berhenti sampai kalimat pertama, sang petugas ledeng kembali meneruskan ucapan yang makin membakar amarah Kyuubi Namikaze. "Oh ya, closet mu juga mampet. Lihat apa yang aku temukan didalamnya...", ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi dengan menggunakan dagunya. Saat itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan genangan air cukup tinggi. Dan kondisi itu juga tertangkap oleh mata Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

"celana butut warna merah ini", dengan santai pemuda bermata onyx itu mengangkat celana pendek warna merah bermotif _baby fox_ dengan tangan kanannya.

"BRENGSEK KAU KERIPUT!", dengan langkah cepat Kyuubi segera menghampiri sosok menyebalkan dihadapannya lalu mengambil kasar celana yang ia ketahui miliknya itu dari tangan pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya. "Jangan sentuh, barang-barangku!" suaranya agak menurun sedikit ketika mengatakannya. Mungkinkah pemuda maniak merah ini sedang malu(?). HAHAHAHA

"Dari pada kau marah-marah tidak jelas, lebih baik kau bantu aku membereskan ini", dengan nada yang tetap datar sang pemuda yang telah membuka topi abu-abunya itu mengajak bicara Kyuubi.

"Tidak mau! Ini tugasmu. Aku membayarmu untuk membereskan ini, keriput", Kyuubi tidak sudi membantu membereskan kekacauan dihadapannya apalagi melihat sungguh berantakan flatnya ini. Tidak bisa terbayangkan harus berapa lama ia berkutak dengan ini semua.

"Jika begitu aku juga tidak mau. Simpan saja uangmu, aku pergi sekarang", tidak terduga pemuda yang sempat disapa keriput oleh Kyuubi itu menolak perintah Kyuubi dan ingin pergi setelah memperparah kekacauan di flatnya.

"YAH ! Apa-apaan aku keriput, ingin kabur kau rupanya", Kyuubi mencoba memojokkan pemuda dihadapannya agar tetap mau membereskan peerjaannya.

"Hn, aku yakin kau juga tidak akan mampu membayar biaya reparasi dan juga biaya tambahannya. Lihat saja rumah bobroknmu ini pasti keuanganmu juga bobrok", sangat menusuk perkataan petugas ledeng itu. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya juga analisisnya meleset tentang keuangan Kyuubi.

"Sialan kau", sepertinya Kyuubi sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku akan membereskan ini jika kau ikut membantu. Tenang tidak perlu membayar,anggap saja aku sedang beramal padamu",pemuda keriput itu sepertinya sedang menawarkan sebuah penawaran pada Kyuubi. "Hn, bagaimana?"

"...", tidak ada jawaban

"...", tetap tidak ada jawaban

"Baik, aku pergi", petugas itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah mendekati pintu keluar. Setelah memakai sepatunya, pemuda itu mengangat sebelah tangan kanannya ke atas sebagai salam perpisahan untuk pemuda di belakangnya

_Clek_

Suara _handle_ pintu diputar

_Grapp_

Suara telapak tangan menghalangi pintu terbuka lebih lebar. Sebuah tangan yang diketahui milik pemuda bermanik dan berambut _crimson._

"Aku akan membantu", ucap lemah dari pemuda pemilik flat sedehana itu.

"Hn, bagus", jawab pemuda berkulit _alabaster_ disertai sebuah _smirk_ misterius yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

**Setelah itu**

"Belikan pipa baru"

"Sekalian kerannya juga"

"Jangan lupa penyedot WC"

"Hn", jawab lemah Kyuubi untuk keselian kalinya di siang hari itu. Pemuda keriput yang masih tidak diketahui namanya itu sejak tadi terus menyuruhnya bolak-balik membali sesuatu

"Aku sudah perbaiki, sekarang tugasmu yang menyedot WC itu"

"Hn"

"Hei rubah, ambilkan minum. Aku haus"

"Hn"

"Ini masih basah rubah, cepat pel lagi"

"Hn", Kyuubi tidak mengerti sebenarnya sekarang siapa yang bekerja pada siapa. Dan sejak kapan dirinya diam saja dipanggil rubah oleh si keriput.

"Ambil obeng itu! "

"Hn"

"Laparnyaaaaaa~, aku mau makan"

"Hn"

"Ini", ucap Kyuubi setelah selesai menyeduh satu cup ramen instan.

"Hn. Kau tidak makan?" si keriput berbasa-basi sebelum menyuap mie panas di tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar", jawab Kyuubi dengan lemah. Bohong jika Kyuubi mengatakan tidak lapar sebenarnya. Sebenarnya Kyuubi benar-benar lapar saat itu. Setelah bekerja di pagi hari dan kerja rodi di siang harinya bersama dengan keriput menyebalkan serta jangan lupakan dirinya benar-benar lelah karena tidak bisa tidur tenang semalam. Ingat malapetaka keran bocor? Namun apa daya, sangat malu jika ia bilang itu adalah stok mie ramen instan terakhir yang ia punya dan tadi ia dapat kabar buruk karena gajinya telat keluar. Hahaha, sungguh beruntung kau Kyuubi Namikaze.

"Hn, rasa ramennya aku tidak suka", tiba-tiba si keriput mengucapkan kata-kata seperti dari malaikat. "Sudah aku tidak mau lagi", segera cup ramen itu ditelakkan di atas lantai.

"Yakin kau tidak mau lagi?", ucap Kyuubi harap-harap cemas.

"Hn"

"Ok, akan aku buang dulu kalo begitu", segera Kyuubi membawa sisa mie tersebut. Harga dirinya yang setinggi gunung tidak mengizinkannya mengakui dengan mudah kelemahannya.

Diluar dugaan, ternyata di luar Kyuubi segera menghabiskan sisa mie ramen tersebut. Sebenarnya jika dibilang sisa, juga tidak tepat karena jumlah mie dalam cup itu seperti 3/4 dari total mie sebenarnya. Dengan kata lain pemuda keriput di dalam itu hanya menghabiskan 1/4 bagian saja atau jauh lebih banyak yang dimakan olej Kyuubi.

"Lalu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, keriput?" tanya Kyuubi pada pemuda misterius dihadapannya setelah beberapa waktu lalu selesai menghabiskan mie ramen instan.

"Susun pipa agar jadi bentuk seperti itu. Aku akan memperbaiki di bagian ini dulu", jawab petugas ledeng.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana menyusunnya", ujar Kyuubi jujur karena bingung cara menyusun pipa-pipa itu.

"Hn, Sini aku ajari. Lihat yang aku lakukan. Lakukan seperti ini... lalu seperti ini ...lalu ini. Bagaimana bisa kan?", ucap pemuda bermata Onyx setelah mengajari Kyuubi secara sederhana menyusun pipa-pipa.

"Hn", jawab singkat Kyuubi

"Kau susunlah pipa-pipa itu disudut itu. Aku perbaiki dulu mejamu disini"

"Hn", mulailah Kyuubi bergelung dengan serius menyusun pipa-pipa itu disudut ruangan, dekat kamar pribadinya. Kyuubi dengan sekuat tenaga memfokuskan perhatianya untuk menyusun pipa-pipa itu dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Tenaga yang sebenarnya sudah sangat minim ia miliki. Badannya seakan remuk disemua disisi pada saat itu, matanya juga sudah menyala hanya sebesar satu watt dan jiwanya sudah ingin beristirahat. Entah sejak kapan Kyuubi melihat kasur merahnya begitu menggiurkan untuk ditempati. Kasur itu sejak tadi terus-menerus memanggil-manggilnya seolah mengajak bermain tidur-tiduran. Tidak tidak tidak boleh, ia harus menyelesaikan tugas ini, tugas menyusun pipa demi mendpat reparasi gratis dari pemuda keriput di luar sana. Namun kasur disampingnya menolak untuk bekerjasma, kasur itu terus saja mengajak Kyuubi bermain tidur-tiduran..

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

_(-_-)_

_Zzzzzzz..._

_Zzzzzzz..._

_Zzzzzzz..._

Suara dengkuran terdengar dari arah kamar tidur. Suara dengkuran yang halus, tenang dan teratur berasal dari pemuda tampan cenderung manis berambut merah panjang dan memilki sepasang manik _crimson _yang saat itu terlindungi oleh kelopak matanya.

"Ck, akhirnya kau tidur juga rubah keciku", terdengar suara misterius dalam kamar milik Kyuubi. Dengan lembutnya jemari milik pemuda misterus mengelus helaian rambut milik pemuda yang ia sapa rubah itu. Tidak lupa juga sang pemuda misterius mengecup mesra puncak kepala sang rubah kecilnya. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali menerima hukumanku ya? Hn dengan senang hati aku akan terus menghukukmu jika begitu", kembali kecupan mesra diterima sang rubah di puncak kepalanya dan di saat yang bersamaan dalam tidurnya ia bermimpi tengah menerima kecupan yang juga mesra dari pemuda misterius nan tampan beraksen keriput diwajahnya sekaligus pemilik mata merah yang disebut sharingan di dunia Ninja.

"Hmm, aku membencimu keriput bodoh", gumam Kyuubi dalam tidur nyenyaknya

"Iya, aku tau kau mencitaiku rubah", jawab sang pemuda misterius yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi, tidak kalah mesra. Upppss sepertinya kecupan mesra kembali sang rubah merah terima siang hari itu. ^^

"Hmm,keriput jelek selamat ulang tahun yaa. Hehehe"

"Hn", senyum terlampau manis Itachi tunjukan setelah menerima ucapan romantis dari rubah kecilnya.

_**End**_

* * *

Maaf tampan kado ini telat, met ultah yaaa~ hihihi

Semakin langgeng ya sama si Rubah merahmu.,,

I love you, Itachi ni

* * *

**_Omake_**

"Bagaimana?", tanya seseorang.

"Misi sukses", jawab Itachi disertai _smirk_ kepada seseorang di seberang _line handphone_ canggihnya.

"Kau memang hebat"

"Tentu otouto, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk rubah kecil ini"

"Hn"


End file.
